Fractured bones are often fixed using bone fixation elements such as, for example, bone screws. A length of a bone screw selected for use in a particular procedure is generally based on a number of different factors such as, for example, a size of the bone to be fixed, the location on the bone to be fixed, and a desired angle of insertion of the bone screw. When standard bone screws are applied across a fracture, the threading pulls both fragments of bone in the same direction frustrating attempts to compress the fracture. To achieve compression in this case, a shaft screw is required so that the threading will engage only the fragment of bone on the far side of the fracture. All of these options require specialized screws in a variety of lengths and configurations increasing the materials required for these procedures. Further, bone screws often disengage from the driver complicating these procedures.